Visiones
by Beledien
Summary: Un pequeño paseo de Feanaro puede ser algo muy estressante


**Nota**: Los personajes y lugares son de la creación del buen profesor Tolkien, este fic es solo diversión y además aprovecho para pedirles a los pocos que vienen a esta sección a que escriban más fics del Silmarillion, para que hayan más historias sobre estos elfos tan maravillosos, por favor!

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Visiones**

Estaba Curufinwe Feanaro sentado en la orilla del mar, contemplando la inmensidad del océano, uno de esos días en los que decidió ir con su familia para tomarse un descanso de sus trabajos en la forja, sus inquietos dedos golpeaban impacientes la enorme roca sobre la que estaba sentado con un compás de galope de caballo.

_-Rayos mujer, a que hora está la comida!_

_-Enseguida querido, puedes llamar a los niños mientras sirvo la comida_

Feanaro sólo bufó ante este comentario, era obvio que al gran espíritu de Fuego no se le daban las tareas domésticas, por muy hijos suyos que fueran, era una molestia. Se levantó de la silla para ir en busca de sus vástagos, no le fue difícil hallar a los gemelos, ya que ambos estaban cerca de los árboles jugando a los cazadores, Ambarussa era el cazador y ahora se disponía a cocinar a su presa Ambarto, que estaba amarrado a un tronco.

_-No hagas eso!_ –corrió asustado Feanaro a apagar la llama de las hojas secas de la mini hoguera –_puedes matar a tu hermano, vayan con su madre que los ha estado llamando_

_-Si papá –_dijeron los dos

-_Han visto a sus hermanos?_

_-Estaban cerca del estanque de ranas_ –dijeron los gemelos _–jugando con unos niños Telleri._

Feanor fue enojado porque le disgustaba que sus hijos hicieran amistad con elfos de otros pueblos, caminó un poco y encontró a Curufinwe, Carnistir y Tyelkormo peleando con otra pandilla de niños Telleri que los superaba en número.

_-Ya les dijimos que esa rana en nuestra_ –dijo un niño telleri –_nosotros la sacamos del charco_

_-Es nuestra_ –dijo Caranthir –_ayer Celegorm la guardó allí porque a mi mamá no le gusta que tengamos a una rana de mascota_

_-Así pues quítanosla si puedes_ –dijeron los niños y se abalanzaron sobre los tres hijos de de Feanor.

_-Momento!_ –dijo el espíritu de Fuego –_dejen de pelear, no es bueno discutir por algo tan trivial como una rana_

los reprendía el gran Espíritu de Fuego

_-Como si no hubiera más en el estanque, vamos, que su madre nos espera._

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y se disponían a marcharse cuando Feanor les preguntó

_-Donde están Nelyo y Kano?_

_-Kano estaba practicando con la lira por allá –_dijo Turko señalando la playa

Feanor Fue a buscar a sus otros dos hijos y encontró rápidamente a Makalaure tocando su lira a la orilla del mar una melodía muy triste completamente solo. Curufinwe Feanaro se detuvo un momento para escuchar la triste melodía de Kano, sabía que esta la había compuesto recién porque conocía perfectamente toda la música de Kanafinwe.

_-Padre_ –dijo el segundo hijo de Feanor –_te gusta esta canción? Todavía no la termino._

_-es muy triste –_dijo Feanor

_-Lo sé, es que el mar me inspira a componer melodías tristes_

_-Sí_ –calló por un momento Curufinwe _- …tu madre te busca para comer, ve_

_-Sí, padre_

_-donde está Nelyafinwe?_

_-Lo vi subiendo por el risco hace un momento, Findekano estaba con él_

_-como siempre_ –dijo Feanaro pensando que el hijo de Nolofinwe había heredado de su padre la cualidad de sanguijuela que tenía cuando un joven Feanor era seguido a todas partes por el hijo de Indis.

El Espíritu de Fuego caminó hacia el risco para ver como su hijo mayor y heredero arrojaba una piedra para probar la profundidad del agua y luego parecía alistarse para saltar de lo alto de la colina hacia la furia del mar que se veía rojo por los corales del fondo del lecho marino.

_-Nelyafinwe, no!_ –gritó Feanaro

Maitimo paró en seco al ver a su padre pero algo tarde porque parecía perder el equilibrio, por suerte Findekano estaba cerca y pudo agarrar a Nelyo de la mano, que quedó colgando por el desfiladero.

_-yo te ayudo Russandol_ –decía Findekano mientras jalaba a Nelyo para subirlo

_-Ya está la comida?_ –preguntó Nelyafinwe como si nada hubiera pasado –_vamos Findekano, me muero de hambre_

_-Vamos –_dijo el hijo de Nolofinwe.

Feanaro se quedó un momento repasando los hechos, era raro pero le había quedado un mal sabor de boca luego de encontrar a sus hijos, como si las visiones que tuvo por un momento volverían a repetirse

Se sacudió de estos pensamientos diciendo

_-Por eso no me gusta venir al mar tan cerca de los Telleri._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
